Soy un ¿QUÉ?
by Bere-San
Summary: Durante la fiesta en honor a Thor un extraño evento sucede el cual cambiara la relación entre Hipo y Chimuelo para siempre. Malísimo summary denle una oportunidad es gratis. Hipo/DragónxToothless/Dragón yaoi. Mpreg más adelante.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, este es mi primer fanfic. Se me ocurrió la idea después de leer varios fanfics de Hipo y Chimuelo, unos buenos, otras malos y otros medio, pero la mayoría tienen un factor comun, Chimuelo convertido en humano, en lo general para hacer pareja con Hipo. Bueno en fin, pensé, ¿por qué no cambiar los papeles? Qué ahora Hipo sea el que cambie de forma. Bueno espero que funcione. DISFRUTEN :D**

* * *

Era una mañana fría como la mayoría de la que hay en Berk. Durante esa mañana pocas personas estaban despiertas o afuera de sus hogares, solo un joven vikingo de una pierna, con una prótesis de metal, y un dragón, último de su especie, si, ese par de amigos que, tras pelear contra la Muerte Roja, trajeron la paz entre vikingos y dragones, Hipo y su fiel amigo Chimuelo.

Durante esa mañana este dúo se encontraba dando su vuelo matutino diario. Nunca se aburrían de su rutina, la simple compañía del otro era suficiente para que ambos estuvieran felices. Claro, quien estaría cansado o aburrido de pasar la primeras horas de día todos los días con la persona de quién estas enamorado. Eso era lo que pasaba, no sólo con uno, sino que con ambos, adolescente y dragón.

Algún día le confesare mis sentimientos, algún día ese era el pensamiento de ambos todo el tiempo, todos los días.

-Creo que es hora de volver amigo- dijo Hipo a su dragón. Chimuelo se limitó a asistir e iniciar a descender. Ese día se festejaría una fiesta en honor al dios Thor, por lo tanto, el paseo duro mucho menos.

Ya en la isla, Hipo inicio a organizar el espectáculo aéreo, con el que se daría inicio al festejo. Todo en Berk estaba listo para la fiesta, había decoraciones en todas las casas, el Gran salón estaba decorado con arreglos hechos de metal, madera y hojas de algunos árboles.

Durante la tarde se dio inicio a la fiesta, todos estaban bebiendo o comiendo en el Gran salón o algunos niños jugaban con sus dragones, en fin la fiesta era un exito. Desgraciadamente esto enfureció al dios de las travesuras, Loki. El cual en su enojo, lanzo una maldición a una persona al azar, este hechizo consistía en que esa persona se convertiría en dragón y sería de la misma especie que su mascota. Desgraciadamente la maldición callo en Hipo.

-¿Que paso? ¿Por qué me duele la cabeza?- Pregunto Hipo al sentirse diferente, sin saber porque.

-¿Hipo? ¿Eres tu?- Pregunto Estoico al no ver a su débil y flacucho hijo, sino, un fuerte furia nocturna.

* * *

**Si llegaron hasta aquí gracias. Se que esta cortó pero es sólo el intro. Por favor dejen su opinión en un comentario, se acepta de todo, critica positiva, negativa, constructiva y amenazas de muerte. Adiós**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola gracias a Maya-0196 y al por enviar sus reviews y animarme a escribir el siguiente capitulo, espero no decepcionar.**

* * *

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? Claro qué soy yo.- Contesto Hipo sin entender porque su padre parecía tan asustado. Pero al momento de hablar se escucho...¿un gruñido?

Hipo agacho la cabeza y efectivamente era un dragón, un furia nocturna notablemente pequeño en comparación a su dragón. Lo único que lo diferenciaba de Chimuelo era el tamaño, incluso a el le faltaba la parte izquierda de su cola.

Todos se ponen alrededor de el adolescente, mientras otros prefirieron alejarse o ir a sus hogares a pasar el resto de la noche con sus familias. En ese momento llega Astrid un tanto sorprendida de que Hipo se haya convertido en furia nocturna.

-_No esto está muy muy mal. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Chimuelo ¿cómo rayos le voy a decir que soy un dragón- _Pensó el joven entrenador de dragones.

-Ya es un poco tarde, vallan a sus hogares a descansar- Dijo Estoico para que los vikingos dejarán descansar a su hijo. -Y tu,- dijo apuntando a Hipo -vámonos a casa-

En ese instante ambos, padre e hijo, se marcharon rumbo a su hogar. Cuando se acercaron a su casa, ocurrió lo que tenía tan preocupado a Hipo, Chimuelo al sentir el aroma de _su _jinete salto de la ventana que había en la habitación de Hipo para encontrarse con su mejor amigo.

Chimuelo estaba más que confundido al no ver a _su_ Hipo, sino, en su lugar a otro furia nocturna, por un poco más pequeño que él.

-¿Hipo, eres tu?- Pregunto Chimuelo inclinando la cabeza hacía un lado en señal de duda. Pero con una pizca de esperanza de que sus sentimientos hacía Hipo fueran correspondidos.

-Si, amigos, soy yo- Contesto Hipo, entendiendo la confusión de su dragón.

Aún un poco confundido Chimuelo entro a la casa seguido por el otro furia nocturna. Ambos guardaron silencio hasta que llegaron a la habitación del adolescente, ahora dragón.

-¿Cómo fue que te convertiste en dragón?- Pregunto lleno de curiosidad el más grande de ambos dragones.

-No se cómo explicarlo, porque créeme, ni yo se como paso- Dijo el adolescente con un tono triste en su voz. ¿Triste por que? Ahora podía entender a su mejor amigo y por la academia de dragones, Astrid y Patapez podrían encargarse de ella.

-No importa,- contesto Chimulo mientras frotaba su cabeza corta la de Hipo.- miremos lo por el lado positivo ahora nos entendemos mutuamente.- intentó subir los ánimos al más pequeño de los dragones.

-Tienes razón Chimuelo, pero creo que sería mejor descansar, estoy agotado.- dijo Hipo bostezando.

Esa noche Hipo durmió en la roca de su dragón y Chimuelo en el suelo de madera. Durante esa noche ambos durmieron felices, por la nueva chispa de esperanza de que los sentimientos que tanto habían guardado, el amor que sentían hacía el otro

* * *

**Gracias por leer y si leyeron este capítulo es porque no resulté un fracaso. De nuevo GRACIAS por leer.**

**Hasta la próximapróxima**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola ya llego el 3º capitulo disfruten.**

* * *

Ya han pasado dos meses desde que Hipo se convirtió en dragón, Bocón logro hacer una réplica de la aleta independiente que Hipo fabrico para Chimuelo, ambos dragones con las aletas independientes suelen volar juntos aún que aún les es un poco difícil a Hipo volar.

La mayoría de los dragones y vikingos ya se han acostumbrado a ver a dos furia nocturna corriendo, volando y jugando todo el día, todos los días. Ya sabían que había causado la transformación de Hipo, pero no como remediarla. Por su parte, ambos dragones, Hipo y Chimuelo, adoran pasar todo el día juntos, a veces Chimuelo le enseñaba a Hipo como mejorar su vuelo, ya que, parecía más fácil mientras Hipo manejaba solamente la aleta artificial, otras veces pescando y otras simplemente explorando el bosque. Aún ninguno de los dos había confesado su amor hacía el otro, pero esa noche Chimuelo estaba decidido a declararle a Hipo su amor.

Durante la noche se encuentran ambos en el mismo lugar en que se inició a formar su amistad. Chimuelo se acercó a Hipo, sumamente nervioso e intentando ocultarlo.

-Hipo, ¿cómo me consideras tú?- Pregunto intentando encontrar las palabras correctas.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Respondió Hipo un tanto confuso.

-A que soy yo para ti.- Contesto el Chimuelo intentando ocultar sus nervios, ansias y sobretodo miedo, miedo a ser rechazado o no correspondido.

-Eres mi mejor amigo, mi compañero y...mmm...- Esas palabras estaba atoradas en la garganta del más pequeño de ambos dragones. _No puedo solamente decirle eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y - _quiero que seas mi pareja-

Eso dejo helado a ambos furia nocturna, Hipo no podía creer que en verdad le haya dicho eso tan íntimo y secreto a su dragón, seguramente lo rechazaría. Chimuelo estaba más que feliz de que su amor y cariño fuero correspondido.

Chimuelo se acercó un poco más a _su_ Hipo y le lamió la mejilla, peligrosamente cerca de la boca, e inició a ronronear contra el cuello del menor.

-Yo también quiero que seas mi pareja Hipo,- dijo Chimuelo en un susurro -eres lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado y nunca lamentare el día en que me derribaste con uno de tus ingeniosos inventos y tu tampoco lo hagas.-

Oficialmente, Hipo se había vuelto loco o no escucho bien, Chimuelo también lo quería estaba más que feliz, emocionado, no había palabra para describir lo que sentía en ese momento.

* * *

Durante unos días ninguno de los dos furia nocturna quiso ir a la aldea y preferían quedarse escondidos en el bosque.

-Chimuelo, creo que deberiamos volver a Berk.- Dijo Hipo levantándose y quitando el ala de su pareja de encima (no sean mal pensados todavía no pasa nada).

-Si, tienes razón. Pero promete que volveremos pronto, prefiero estar a solas contigo.- Contesto Chimuelo levantándose y dándole un beso a su compañero.

ñ Ambos dragones volvieron a la aldea y con algo de lo que Estoico debería enterarse, pero ninguno de los dos querían que se enterara.

* * *

**Lo sé muy corto pero mi imaginación no da para capítulos más largos. Gracias por leer y Maya-0196 por seguir leyendo. Te lo agradezco mucho.**


	4. Chapter 4

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!**

**Hola, se que no tengo perdón de dios, pero no sabía como continuar esta historia.**

**Yo no soy dueña de Como entrenar a tu dragón, los libros pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y las películas a Dreamworks.**

**Sin más disfruten.**

* * *

De regreso a Berk ninguno de los dos dijo algo, Hipo, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en que decirle a su padre, y Chimuelo, prefirió dejarlo pensar en sus cosas.

Al llegar a Berk, aterrizaron atrás de la casa de Hipo.

-¿Listo?- Pregunto Chimuelo a su pareja.

-Creo, estoy demasiado nervioso.- Contesto Hipo.

-No es nuevo en ti, te pones nervioso por todo.- Dijo Chimuelo frotando su cabeza con el cuello de Hipo. Hipo se alejó fingiendo estar ofendido por el comentario de Chimuelo. -Tampoco sabes mentir, por lo menos a mi no me puedes mentir.-

Ambas dragones escucharon pasos y un ronroneo de un nadder. Astrid se acercó al escuchar un "conversación" entre dos dragones, específicamente dos furia nocturna.

-Hipo, Chimuelo, ¿qué hacen aquí? Tu padre ha estado muy preocupado por ti y fue a buscarlos al bosque con otros hombres.- Una vez que terminó de hablar inicio a acariciar a Hipo. Hipo soltó un ronroneo para disgusto de su novio. Al notar esto Hipo se separo de Astrid y fue corriendo al lado de su compañero.

-Hipo, ¿qué ocurre?- dijo sin poder creer lo que veía, Hipo acurrucado con al lado de Chimuelo mientras él frotaba su cabeza contra la suya.

-Hipo, ¿listo? -Pregunto suavemente Chimuelo a su Hipo.

-Si, ¿ya no estas celoso?- Cuestiono el más pequeño de ambos dragones.

Chimuelo se limitó a asentir.

Hipo fue con Astrid.

-Son pareja, ¿no es así?- Hipo asintió. Astrid sintió una apuñalada en el corazón. -No te preocupes no le diré a nadie lo prometo. Pero ¿y tu padre?- Hipo se encongo de hombros. -No tienes idea de como decirle, ¿verdad?-

-Por mi no se preocupen- Dijo Estoico montado en Tornado. Chimuelo estaba listo para cualquier ataque de ira por parte de Estoico. -Tranquilo demonio, Hipo a tu habitación, hablaremos de esto más tarde.-

Hipo asintió y se dirigió a su cuarto por la ventana.

Cuando Chimuelo iba a seguir a Hipo, Tornado le impidió el paso.

-Más te vale que mi hijo no tenga ninguna lesión.- Le dijo Estoico antes de irse.

-Chimuelo,- Esta vez fue Astrid quien le habló. Chimuelo volteo en dirección de la niña. -por favor cuida a Hipo y si sale lastimado por tu culpa, yo misma me encargo de encerrarte en una de las jaulas de la academia.- Lo amenazo.

Una vez que se fue Astrid, Chimuelo se dirigió a la habitación de su novio.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no me seguiste? ¿Te hicieron algo?- Pregunto Hipo asustado.

-No paso nada, tranquilo.- Chimuelo abrazo a Hipo hasta que se calmó.

-Lo siento estaba asustado de que te hicieran algo.- Confeso el más pequeño. Aún abrazando a Hipo.

-No me hicieron daño, bueno solamente Astrid me amenazo.- Dijo el más grande.

-¿Qué? ¿Con qué te amenazo?- Hipo no podía ocultar sus nervios.

-Que si tú salías, física o emocionalmente, herido, ella se encargaría de encerrarme en una jaula. Pero yo jamás te lastimaría.- Prometio Chimuelo a su amado Hipo.

-Lo se.- Hipo ronroneo feliz de estar con su amado dragón.

Se quedaron así abrazados en un silencio cómodo durante unos minutos más.

-¿Que quieres hacer el resto del día?- Pregunto Hipo a Chimuelo.

-Yo preferiría quedarnos aquí.- Dijo, iniciando a dar suaves besos a lo largo del cuello de Hipo.

Un pequeño gemido salió de la garganta de Hipo.

-Chimuelo, primero prométeme que paráremos si te lo pido.- Pidió Hipo a su novio.

-Lo prometo, si no quieres llegar más lejos me detendré.- Prometio Chimuelo.

Rápidamente ambos se besaron tiernamente pero después el beso se convirtió en uno más apasionado y desesperado.

* * *

-Eso estuvo genial.- Dijo Hipo recuperando el aliento. -Tu estuviste genial amor.-

Chimuelo salió del interior de su amado, ganando un último gemido de su pareja.

-Gracias cariño, tu igual. Y sólo fue la primera de muchas veces.- Dijo Chimuelo también recuperando el aliento.

-Lo sé, dragón pervertido.- Dijo Hipo acurrucando se con su novio.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos después de haber compartido su primera vez con la persona que más querían.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Para los que no hayan entendido Hipo y Chimuelo tuvieron relaciones sexuales.**

**Por cierto, ¿ya vieron el nuevo corto de HTTYD 2?**

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
